


Don't tell

by daydreams



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, im only uploading this first part so i have motivation to actually keep writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreams/pseuds/daydreams
Summary: This story is about Kevin and Joaquin. It includes scenes from the show and, more importantly, a few that weren't shown but must have happened somehow. For now, everything is canon-compliant.--“You look great. Now go get him, Juliet!”“Why amIthe Juliet in this situation?!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank @freshprincessoftrash for proofreading this story. English is not my first language, so if you have any tips or suggestions to improve this work or my style in general, please tell me, it helps!
> 
> Have fun reading.

„I won’t tell if you won’t.“

Kevin can remember his own words very clearly, and he meant it when he said it, but now… things escalated a little and suddenly the entire clique knew about him and Joaquin.

It started with Veronica, who was too nosy for her own good and never knew when to back off. Not that Kevin _didn’t_ desperately need someone to talk to about all of this, but still: If she hadn’t insisted on him telling her everything, he might have at least gone a few more days without spilling it all.

But on the day after the drive-in, when he was sitting on his bed and, instead of watching whatever chick flick they put on, kept nervously switching his phone screen on and off in hope of seeing a message from an unknown number pop up, she finally poked him in the side and asked innocently:

“Whose message are you so desperately waiting for?”

“Um, no one’s? I don’t know what you mean.” She grinned.

“You can’t fool me, Kevin Keller. Who is it? Do I know him?”

“No”, he answered way too hastily and he had already lost the battle by that point.

Ten minutes later she stared at him, open-mouthed, pure excitement in her eyes.

“Oh. My. God. Kevin, you are _so_ going to date this guy, I’m not kidding. This sounds like every Romeo-and-Juliet love story that I’ve ever dreamed of!”

“Well, I can’t date him if he won’t text me or call me or do _anything_.” The frustration was audible in his voice, but Veronica only smiled.

“Kevin, it hasn’t even been an entire day yet. He’ll call eventually.”

And as if Joaquin had heard it all, Kevin’s phone rang in this exact moment. He took a deep breath and looked at the screen, which displayed a phone number he had never seen before.

Veronica grinned.

“Hello?” Kevin wanted to slap himself for sounding so out of breath when he hadn’t even moved. His heartbeat was already rising to an unhealthy speed and he didn’t even know why, it’s not like he was in love already–

“Is this Kevin Keller?”

“Uh, yeah, it is. I am. Um.” Joaquin’s smirk was audible when he spoke again.

“Well, in that case, would you like to come out and maybe spend a few hours with me? I know a place I’d like to take you to.” Kevin’s gaze darted to the clock on the wall, then to Veronica who was clearly trying to understand every single word Joaquin said ( _rude!_ ).

“I, um, yes, I’d love to.” Once again he could hear Joaquin’s smile and it made him feel a sort of way that was definitely not normal for this only being the second conversation they ever had.

“Great. I’ll pick you up at your house in ten minutes.”

Kevin only managed to breathe out a little “okay” before Joaquin hung up and Kevin let himself fall backwards on the bed.

“Oh my god, Veronica. I’m gonna meet him in ten minutes. How does he even know where I live? Whatever, I’m not gonna ask. Shit. What do I _do_?!”

“You put on that cute blue button-up you have, and then you go outside. It will all be _fine_ , Kevin! Come on.”

He laughed nervously and followed her instructions. He knew that this shirt did bring out his eyes, so it would work fine for tonight.

Veronica gave him a smile and an approving nod when he turned back to her.

“You look great. Now go get him, Juliet!”

“Why am _I_ the Juliet in this situation?!”

Her laugh trailed after him as he went downstairs, his heart beating loudly in anticipation.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to read your comments! I uploaded this (very short) first part to give me more motivation to keep writing, so if you have any motivational words to spare...


End file.
